A cosmetic container generally accommodates toner, lotion and eye cream. In particular, gel-type cosmetics, such as lotion, cream and so on, widely uses a tube-type cosmetic container which is easy to be used and has a low manufacturing cost. As to the existing cosmetic containers, in order that gel type cosmetics may be more easily applied, a brush, mostly made of porous elastic materials such as sponge and so on, is attached to a discharge outlet.
However, as to such existing tube-type cosmetic containers attached by the brush, when they are not properly opened, the tube containers may be accidentally pressurized and the leakage of cosmetics may occur while being used or while in storage.